Pod Tanczacym Aniolem
by Nanik
Summary: Edward wraz z młodszą siostrą prowadzi odziedziczoną po dziadkach kawiarnię. Pewnego dnia na ulicy wpada na swoją dawną sąsiadkę, niewidzianą od kilkunastu lat. Jego przyjaciele są sceptyczni wobec tej niespodziewanie odnowionej znajomości, starają się jednak nie wtrącać. Tymczasem dookoła starego domu, w którym mieści się kawiarnia, zaczynają dziać się dziwne rzeczy...


**Pod Tańczącym Aniołem**

**Taniec we mgle **

**Prolog**

- Zdrowie naszego gospodarza!

Po gromkim toaście nastąpił brzęk szkła oraz czyjeś stłumione ziewnięcie.

- Już za to piliśmy, Mike.

- A co, żałujesz mu? – odparował nieco zachrypniętym głosem pierwszy z mężczyzn i zerknął na oponenta zaczepnie.

Zapytany przesunął demonstracyjnie palcem wzdłuż smukłej nóżki kieliszka.

- W żadnym razie – odparł bez pośpiechu, leniwym tonem, a kiedy przechylił lekko głowę, by spojrzeć na obiekt ich rozmowy, jego włosy pomimo przytłumionego światła zalśniły rdzawo. – Zdrowie całe szczęście Edwardowi dopisuje, proponowałbym natomiast wznieść toast za to, by sobie godnie poradził z tymi wszystkimi kobietami, wśród których będzie teraz spędzał czas.

- Masz jakieś podstawy, Jake, by w niego wątpić? – zaśmiał się cicho siedzący po lewej blondyn.

- Gdybym cię nie znał lepiej, pomyślałbym, że jesteś zazdrosny – prychnął cicho Mike rozpierając się łokciami szeroko na stole.

Rudowłosy wymamrotał coś pod nosem i dookoła stołu przetoczył się chichot. Rozbawiony blondyn sięgnął po butelkę, by napełnić puste już kieliszki, po czym uniósł swój wysoko.

- Za powodzenie twojej firmy, Cullen!

Wychyliwszy swoją porcję wina Edward odchylił się na oparcie i mimowolnie rozejrzał dookoła. Większa część lokalu kryła się w ciepłym półmroku, mógł rozróżnić jedynie kontury porozstawianych w malowniczym nieporządku stolików. Każdy jeden był inny, na każdym inny obrus. Widok ten, szczególnie w połączeniu z szaleństwem różnokolorowych obrazków na ścianach czy pstrokatymi naczyniami nad barem, z początku przyprawiał go o ból głowy, powoli jednak się przyzwyczajał.

Stolik, przy którym siedzieli, dłuższy niż pozostałe, stał z boku, dodatkowo oddzielony od reszty lokalu ażurową ścianką. _Kącik rodzinny_, jak nazwała go Alice, domagając się wyłączenia tej strefy z przestrzeni dostępnej dla gości kawiarni. Co prawda więzy rodzinne nie łączyły Edwarda z żadnym z jego dzisiejszych towarzyszy, lecz powoli zaczynał pojmować istotę pomysłu.

Tego wieczoru był zwyczajnie zmęczony, po kilku tygodniach wytężonych przygotowań do oficjalnego otwarcia dostawał dreszczy na myśl o kolejnych wnioskach czy pozwoleniach, w ustach natomiast nieustannie czuł posmak kurzu. A przecież nie użerał się z tym wszystkim sam… Zakończenie remontu zamierzał uczcić w dobrym towarzystwie, w tym momencie jednak obawiał się, że lada moment mógł zasnąć.

- To będzie ciekawe obserwować, jak szybko zostanie zakrzyczany…

- Jesteście zazdrośni – zaśmiał się ktoś – będą się przecież nim opiekowały.

- I dokarmiały…

- Tak to się teraz nazywa?

Zakłopotany właściciel lokalu podrapał się po karku.

- Panowie, skończyło się nam wino – oświadczył Jake tonem, w którym wyraźnie słychać było elegancki, brytyjski akcent.

- Zajmę się tym – westchnął Edward, by z żalem podnieść się ze swojej wygodnej pozycji.

Skręcając w przejście dla personelu nie zdołał stłumić ziewnięcia, szybko jednak oprzytomniał uderzywszy się o nisko sklepiony sufit schodów prowadzących do piwnicy. Z cichym przekleństwem rozmasowywał czoło i rzucił starym cegłom niechętne spojrzenie. Tego odcinka nie dało się przebudować bez naruszenia konstrukcji budynku, poza tym Alice zauroczył stary, nierówny mur. Bardziej zrezygnowany niż poirytowany, ostrożnie zszedł na dół i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie po słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Znużonym gestem przeczesał przez włosy.

Choć przyszedł po wino jego uwagę przyciągnęła kolumna, na którą wcześniej, podczas chaosu związanego z remontem lokalu, nie zwrócił uwagi. Co dziwniejsze, przeoczyła ją również Alice. Posadowiona wyraźnie z boku, bliżej ściany, nie sprawiała wrażenia, jakby miała za zadanie wspierać łukowate sklepienie piwnicy. Nie, wydawała się być raczej ozdobą samą w sobie, być może elementem konstrukcji, którą upływający nieubłaganie czas zmienił w kupkę gruzu. Zaintrygowany podszedł bliżej starając się dojrzeć coś więcej w mdłym świetle żarówki.

Ponad dwustuletni dom wciąż krył w sobie niespodzianki.

Przez ostatnie dwie dekady budynek stał nieużywany, niewykluczone, iż piwnica jeszcze dłużej. Edward wyciągnął rękę i przesunął nią w dół po chłodnej, chropowatej powierzchni krzywiąc się na widok pokrywającego ją brudu. Nie zadbał, aby uprzątnąć ten fragment pomieszczenia, lecz teraz sam nie wiedząc czemu nie potrafił się oderwać od swojego znaleziska. Uważnie śledził opuszkami palców niewyraźne żłobienia, dojechał prawie do samej podłogi… Nagle syknął i uniósł dłoń do góry przekonując się, iż na jego palcu pojawiło się niewielkie, za to obficie krwawiące rozcięcie. Raz jeszcze przesunął wzrokiem po dziwnej, owiniętej pajęczynami kolumnie szukając przyczyny skaleczenia. Stary, nierówny mur wyglądał dość niewinnie i dopiero gdy mężczyzna przykucnął, dostrzegł wystający u podnóża filaru odłamek, zupełnie, jakby ktoś zatopił w tym miejscu kamienny brzeszczot.

W tym momencie ze skaleczonego palca spadła kropla krwi trafiając prosto na ostrą krawędź. Edward mimowolnie wzdrygnął się, zaraz jednak wstał potrząsając głową.

- Tu też trzeba będzie kiedyś posprzątać – mruknął notując w pamięci, aby tym razem osobiście tego dopilnować.

Nie chciał ryzykować, że ktoś inny zrobi sobie krzywdę.

Nie zwlekając już dłużej podszedł do stojaków z winem i niemal bez zastanowienia wybrał jedną z butelek. Wbrew rozsądkowi czuł się nieswojo, zupełnie jakby jakiś prymitywny, tkwiący głęboko w podświadomości instynkt kazał mu czym prędzej opuścić to miejsce. Był na schodach, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł dziwny dźwięk, coś przypominającego szept na samym progu słyszalności. Włoski na jego karku uniosły się w bezwiednej reakcji.

- Zmęczenie – wymamrotał pod nosem rozdrażniony własną reakcją.

Wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł starając się nie przyspieszać kroku.

Dopiero dwie godziny później, pożegnawszy towarzyszy, sprawdził okna oraz dodatkowe wyjścia i pogasił światła. Zatopioną w mroku kawiarnię spowijała cisza, mimo to mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że nadal słyszał piosenkę, którą Alice podśpiewywała dziś przez cały dzień krążąc między stolikami i rozstawiając te swoje drobiazgi.

_Fałszowała okropnie_, przypomniał sobie z uśmiechem.

Potrząsnął w roztargnieniu głową, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz.

- Jeszcze nie pojechałeś? – spytał siedzącego na schodach blondyna.

- Czekam na taksówkę – wyjaśnił jego przyjaciel unosząc w pytającym geście butelkę, w której zostało na dnie trochę ciemnego płynu.

Edward starannie zamknął drzwi i również usiadł.

- Acha.

Jego towarzysz zamruczał coś sam do siebie. Przez kilka kolejnych minut siedzieli w komfortowym milczeniu ciesząc się rześkim, lekko wilgotnym powietrzem. Pachniało wiosną i deszczem. Rozciągający się przed nimi, po drugiej stronie ulicy, Park Waszyngtona o tej porze stanowił cichą, ciemną plamę w pulsującej nocnym życiem Filadelfii.

- To był dobry pomysł.

- Oczywiście – potwierdził uprzejmym tonem blondyn leniwie przechylając butelkę do gardła.

Skrzywił się, kiedy okazała się już nieodwołalnie pusta. Rzadko pozwalał sobie wypić aż tyle, nie lubił bowiem konsekwencji w postaci kaca, lecz tym świętował razem z przyjacielem.

Edward odchylił się, by łokciami oprzeć się o schodek wyżej. Zadarł głowę szukając gwiazd, lecz na rozświetlonym do jaskrawego fioletu niebie nie dostrzegł żadnej. Miasto późno kładło się spać.

- Poradzimy sobie – odezwał się tonem, który mógł sugerować zarówno pytanie, jak i stwierdzenie.

Drugi z mężczyzn zerknął na niego uważnie, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

- Sarah jest świetną kucharką – wymamrotał – Holly i Marie sprawiają wrażenie rezolutnych dziewczyn, a Alice zajmie się całą resztą.

Rozluźniony pod wpływem alkoholu blondyn nie zorientował się w porę, iż tej akurat nuty nie powinien był poruszać. Kątem oka zauważył, że głowa Edwarda opadła niżej, jego dłonie zwinęły się w pięści, zamachnął się więc celując w kark przyjaciela. Nie dość szybko, Cullen uchylił się.

- Twoje zadanie to strona finansowa – dokończył pozornie obojętnie blondyn, tylko w jego oczach błysnęła nieugięta wola. – Znasz się na tym.

- Łatwo ci mówić, Emmett…

Urwał zaciskając szczękę. Ostatnie tygodnie był zbyt zajęty, by rozmyślać o przyszłości, udało mu się zamknąć lęk w ciasnej szufladzie ukrytej głęboko w sercu, teraz jednak skulił się pod wpływem gwałtownego, rwącego bólu. Robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, zdaniem bliskich nawet więcej.

_To nigdy nie będzie wystarczające_, przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Zmusił się do zaczerpnięcia głębokiego, równego oddechu, chociaż wewnętrznie drżał. Powoli, z wysiłkiem, rozprostował dłonie. Od lat na przemian próbował zaakceptować fakty, szukał sposobów walki, to znów szarpał się w bezsilnej złości. To nie przynosiło im niczego dobrego.

- Wykorzystasz ten czas najlepiej, jak będzie się dało – szepnął Emmett.

Edward przełknął ślinę i ostrożnie skinął głową. Ulicą przemknęły dwa rozpędzone, sportowe samochody zostawiając za sobą rozmytą smugę jazgotliwej muzyki. Życie, hałaśliwe i intensywne, bez obaw o to, co przyniesie kolejny zakręt.

- Wiem – odpowiedział równie cicho.

Przyjaźnili się od dzieciństwa i znali swoje kwestie na pamięć, siedzieli więc zatopieni każdy w swoich myślach, dopóki przy chodniku przed nimi nie zatrzymał się biało-żółty ford. Emmett kiwnął dłonią do kierowcy.

- Poradzisz sobie – mruknął, po czym klepnął przyjaciela w ramię – wszyscy sobie poradzimy. Zajrzę do was w poniedziałek.

Edward nie ruszył się, zanim blondyn nie wsiadł do taksówki, patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę za odjeżdżającym samochodem, po czym bez pośpiechu skierował się w stronę jednego z wysokich budynków widocznych na południowej ścianie parku. Dotarł już prawie na miejsce, kiedy nad okolicą przetoczył się ponury grzmot zwiastujący jedną z tych gwałtownych, wiosennych burz. Ta rozpoczęła się wyjątkowo niespodziewanie i z chwilą, gdy schronił się pod dachem, czuł na karku pierwsze, ciężkie krople.

Odwrócił się, by popatrzeć jeszcze chwilę na zbliżającą się szybko ścianę deszczu, a wtedy jego wzrok zarejestrował coś dziwnego. Zdawało mu się, że w rozmytej strugami deszczu ciemności dostrzegł zarys lśniącej postaci. To było tak zdumiewające, niewyraźny obraz zawieszony w powietrzu, doznanie bardziej emocjonalne niż zmysłowe. Edward nie miał pojęcia, na co tak naprawdę patrzył, nie rozróżniał żadnych szczegółów, lecz kiedy zamrugał i potarł dłonią piekące oczy, miraż znikł. Deszcz uderzał o chroniący wejście daszek z dziką zawziętością, jakby sam żywioł domagał się szacunku.

- Zmęczenie – westchnął mężczyzna, zanim wszedł do budynku.

**Rozdział 1**

Dwóch mężczyzn znieruchomiało na chodniku z zadartymi wysoko głowami. Przez dłuższą chwilę bez słowa wpatrywali się w stylizowaną postać wykonaną z pomalowanego kawałka drewna i skrzypiącą cicho na mosiężnym łańcuchu.

- Anioł?

- A nie wygląda?

- Tańczący?

Spojrzenie Emmetta wyrażało powątpiewanie, lecz jego przyjaciel tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Serio?

- Alice – mruknął pod nosem Edward.

Dla drugiego mężczyzny to wyjaśnienie okazało się wystarczające, gdyż westchnął ciężko i raz jeszcze zerknął na obracany leniwymi podmuchami wiatru szyld. Z grubsza zarysowaną postać otaczała luźna szata, odchylona jakby od podmuchu wiatru czy od wirowania w kółko. Aniołek odrzucił ramiona na boki i odchylił głowę w nieanielski, raczej zmysłowy sposób, a jego ciemne skrzydła…

- Ale dlaczego granatowe? – sapnął blondyn pocierając dłonią kark.

- Wejdziesz na kawę? – wymamrotał jego towarzysz.

Odpowiedziało mu westchnienie.

- Ty to potrafisz człowieka skusić – zaśmiał się Emmett i zerknąwszy na zegarek uzupełnił: – Mam jeszcze godzinę do następnego spotkania, właściwie to zupełnie mi się do niego nie spieszy.

Wnętrze lokalu, rozświetlone słońcem wpadającym przez szeroko otwarte okna oraz małymi lampkami palącymi się przy barze, za dnia wydawało się równie przytulne co wieczorami. W powietrzu unosił się aromat kawy, czekolady oraz wiosennych kwiatów, porozstawianych dookoła w luźnych kompozycjach. Kilka stolików było zajętych, lecz pogrążeni w cichych rozmowach goście nie zwracali uwagi na mężczyzn, którzy skierowali się do położonej dalej, „rodzinnej" części. W ażurową kratę, wydzielającą kameralną i intymną przestrzeń, ktoś wplótł dziesiątki lśniących wielobarwnych kryształków, a na wiszącej nisko nad blatem lampie Emmett ze zdumieniem odkrył girlandę z drobnych, żółtych kwiatków. Jeszcze dwa dni temu ich tam nie było. W koszu pod ścianą leżały tasiemki, korale oraz inne fragmenty niedokończonych dekoracji. Obrazu dopełniało okno, większe niż pozostałe i jako jedyne wychodzące na położony na tyłach budynku ogród. Na szerokim, wygodnym parapecie leżały poduszki, czyjś zapomniany szal oraz książka. Blondyn podszedł, by sprawdzić tytuł i bezwiednie uśmiechnął się.

- Stanowisko dowodzenia Alice… – zamruczał rzucając marynarkę na oparcie jednego z krzeseł.

Każde siedzisko było inne, lecz nie sprawiało to wrażenia bałaganu.

- Musisz przyznać, że to był jednak dobry pomysł z wydzieleniem prywatnej części – odparł Edward. – Co prawda czasem któryś z klientów próbuje tu usiąść, ale dziewczyny nauczyły się w grzeczny sposób ich przekonywać.

Przeciągnął ramiona, po czym zajął jedno z miejsc. Sam pracować wolał w małym gabinecie na zapleczu, przytulny kącik przyciągał go jednak niczym magnes, szczególnie kiedy przychodził ktoś znajomy.

- Przyznaję – zgodził się uprzejmym tonem Emmett. – Choć z tego, co pamiętam, to ciebie trzeba było przekonywać.

Edward Cullen zaśmiał się cicho i zmienił temat.

- Cóż to za przyjemne spotkanie cię czeka?

Blondyn skrzywił się wciskając dłonie w kieszenie.

- Gamma Electronics chce rozpocząć nową inwestycję – wyjaśnił obojętnym tonem – są jednak problemy z pozwoleniem…

- Wciąż dla nich pracujesz?

Westchnąwszy Emmett uciekł wzrokiem, zakołysał się na piętach, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko przyjaciela.

- Coraz mniej mi się to podoba – wyjaśnił niechętnie – lecz to nie jest relacja, z której mógłbym się łatwo wywinąć.

- Z tego, co mi kiedyś opowiadałeś, to nie są mili ludzie.

- Obsługiwał ich mój ojciec – mruknął pod nosem Emmett – kiedy jeszcze sam prowadził kancelarię, to z jego powodu… W końcu nastąpi ten moment, że będziemy musieli się rozstać.

Brunet wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie zazdroszczę ci tych dylematów.

- Podobno prawnicy nie mają sumienia – wymamrotał drugi z mężczyzn opierając łokcie na polerowanym blacie stołu.

Odwrócił głowę w stronę okna, by spojrzeć na rozciągającą się za budynkiem przestrzeń. Zdziczały, od lat nieporządkowany ogród zajmował posesje Cullenów oraz sąsiednią, kompletnie opuszczoną. Tak duża działka w atrakcyjnym miejscu, blisko historycznego centrum Filadelfii, przyciągała uwagę wielu, lecz póki co nikomu nie udało się jej odkupić.

Emmett sam jeszcze nigdy nie postawił nogi w tym ogrodzie, pełnym tajemniczych ścieżek, nie odczuwał takiej potrzeby, doceniał jednak subtelny urok tego miejsca.

- Sarah cię poszukuje.

Nad ramieniem Edwarda pochyliła się smukła blondynka, dłonią łagodnie musnęła jego plecy. Skrzywił się i zerknął na nią ponuro.

- To zabrzmiało, jakbym się przed nią ukrywał.

Do delikatnego chichotu dziewczyny dołączył basowy śmiech jasnowłosego mężczyzny. Prychnąwszy z urazą Cullen podniósł się, by przejść do kuchni.

- Nie flirtuj z nim! – rzucił na odchodnym.

Emmett posłał uważne spojrzenie blondynce, która oparła się biodrem o stolik składając grzecznie dłonie na udach. Sięgające do połowy pleców jasne włosy zostały spięte w dziewczęcy kucyk odsłaniający delikatną twarz. Chociaż jej uśmiech wyglądał całkiem niewinnie, a wrzosowy fartuszek w drobne kwiatki w znacznym stopniu skrywał figurę dziewczyny, mężczyzna nie oparł się pokusie, by powoli przesunąć wzrokiem po długich, długich nogach. Wydawało się, że ta inspekcja sprawiła jej przyjemność.

- Cześć przystojniaku.

- Witaj Holly.

Wbrew sobie zagapił się na pięknie wykrojone, różowe usta. Dziewczyna, wciąż uroczo uśmiechnięta, przyglądała mu się intensywnie, wpatrywała się w niego, jakby czegoś szukała.

- Czym mogę służyć? – zamruczała przechylając główkę.

- Edward mnie zabije… – wymamrotał blondyn.

- Póki co jest na zapleczu – zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

- Kawa wystarczy – westchnął markotnie Emmett, po czym odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Jesteś cudowna.

Na te słowa w oczach kelnerki pojawiły się iskierki, które sprawiły, że wyglądała na jeszcze młodszą. Wzruszyła ramionami i oddaliła się, ale blondynowi nie było dane odprowadzić jej wzrokiem, gdyż teraz przy stoliku pojawił się ktoś nowy, drobna brunetka o żywym, czujnym spojrzeniu. Jej króciutkie włosy, wijące się w niesfornych loczkach, były o dwa tony ciemniejsze niż u Edwarda.

- Nie powinieneś być teraz w pracy?

- Dzień dobry, Alice – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Twój brat przekonywał mnie, iż macie dziś w ofercie wyjątkowo dobre ciasto.

Dziewczyna zmrużyła nieufnie oczy. Pomimo iż Emmettowi dzień wydawał się dość ciepły, brunetka miała na sobie obszerny sweter w długimi rękawami, których końcówki naciągała teraz na dłonie.

- Kłamczuch – zawyrokowała prychając.

Przyłożywszy rękę do piersi mężczyzna westchnął z przesadną ulgą.

- Dobrze, że nie spotykam się z tobą na sali sądowej – oświadczył poważnie. – Zniszczyłabyś każdą moją strategię procesową.

W dużych, zbyt dużych dla tej twarzy oczach Alice na moment zalśniło rozbawienie, zaraz jednak zastąpiła je powaga.

- Holly to dobra dziewczyna – oświadczyła surowo spoglądając przy tym w poprzek pomieszczenia, gdzie blondynka opowiadała coś ze śmiechem drugiej kelnerce, ciemnowłosej.

- Też tak uważam.

Marszcząc z ostentacyjną dezaprobatą nos dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Emmett bezwiednie pochylił się do przodu i wyciągając ręce ponad blatem zamknął jej szczupłą, chłodną dłoń w delikatnym uścisku.

- Dzwoniłaś rano, nie mogłem odebrać.

- Chciałam poprosić – odparła łagodniej – żebyś zajrzał do mnie wieczorem…

- Tak po prostu czy w jakiejś konkretnej sprawie? – spytał przyglądając się badawczo swojej towarzyszce.

Ściągnęła usta, po czym zerknęła pospiesznie w stronę drzwi prowadzących na zaplecze. Na jej drobnej twarzy odbiła się troska.

- Martwię się o niego – szepnęła pochylając się bezwiednie ku rozmówcy. – Ciągle jest sam…

- Ma nas wszystkich tutaj…

Alice przerwała mu niecierpliwym machnięciem wolnej dłoni.

- Nie o to mi chodzi – wymamrotała przygryzając nerwowo wargę – i ty doskonale o tym wiesz. Czasem przyprowadza wieczorami dziewczyny…

Wstrzymawszy oddech Emmett zawahał się na moment, nie spuszczał wzroku z twarzy brunetki. Najchętniej obróciłby ten temat w żart, śmiechem rozproszył wątpliwości, które skłębiły się w sercu przyjaciółki, lecz musiał upewnić się, czy tego właśnie potrzebowała.

W jej przypadku… wszystko wyglądało inaczej.

- Podglądasz brata? – spytał przechylając głowę.

- Mieszkamy na tym samym korytarzu, naprzeciwko siebie – wycedziła cierpkim tonem. – Trudno, bym nic nie słyszała.

- Śledzisz go – zakpił ostrożnie.

- Emmett! – syknęła z rozdrażnieniem. – Edward ma dwadzieścia osiem lat i…

- Mam tyle samo i też nie związałem się z nikim na dłużej.

- Poza Dafne.

Blondyn przewrócił oczyma.

- Nigdy nie byliśmy parą – mruknął niewyraźnie. – Obawiam się, że oberwałoby mi się, gdybym zasugerował to choćby w żartach.

- Ale sypiacie ze sobą.

Celując palcem w nos brunetki Emmett pokręcił głową.

- To już nie twoja sprawa.

- Być może – mruknęła niezrażona – rozmawialiśmy jednak o moim bracie.

Tym razem blondyn przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

- Widać nie spotkał jeszcze tej właściwej kobiety, która uczyniłaby z niego uczciwego mężczyznę – powiedział w końcu łagodnie i z czułością pogładził dłoń dziewczyny.

- Edward jest najwspanialszym z ludzi…

- Poza mną, oczywiście?

- …i oboje wiemy, dlaczego tak zachowuje się wobec kobiet – dokończyła z uporem Alice. – Pilnuje, by nigdy nie było to nic poważnego. Nawet nie próbuje ich poznać, nie pozwala mi…

Jej oczy zasnuł cień, warga zadrżała, kiedy wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, i Emmett do reszty stracił ochotę na żarty. Nagle zapragnął zakończyć tą rozmowę, zaraz, zanim padłyby zbyt bolesne słowa, lecz krucha istota po drugiej stronie stołu była jedną z najbliższych mu osób, a teraz potrzebowała wsparcia w sprawie, z którą nie mogła się zwrócić do nikogo innego.

- Owszem, Edward boi się – przyznał w końcu niechętnie – ale nie powinnaś się tym zamartwiać. Zobaczysz, przyjdzie czas, że spotka kogoś, a wtedy będzie wiedział, jak to wszystko ze sobą pogodzić.

Alice nie odpowiedziała, tylko zamrugała szybko, a jej mina wskazywała, iż w ogóle żałowała poruszenia tego tematu, i mężczyzna z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie uciec wzrokiem. W tym przypadku brakowało mu właściwych odpowiedzi. Na co dzień jego mała przyjaciółka miała więcej siły niż on, podobne chwile słabości przychodziły rzadko, lecz i tak zawsze czuł się bezradny. Wciągnął powoli powietrze, a w jego ściśniętym sercu zapulsował ból.

Z niezręcznego milczenia wybawił ich hałas dochodzący od wejścia, gdzie w kakafonii dziwnych dźwięków przemieszczała się postać spowita w liliowy kostium. Starsza pani kroczyła ze zdumiewającą godnością, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, iż pod jej nogami plątały się trzy niesforne yorki, poszczekujące na siebie nawzajem. Czwarty piesek siedział dumnie na zgiętym łokciu swojej opiekunki.

Z piersi brunetki wyrwał się cichy jęk i zaintrygowany Emmett rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie, zanim nie wrócił do obserwowania zadziwiającego zjawiska.

Dama we fiolecie dotarła tymczasem do jednego ze stolików, po czym uspokoiwszy nieco swoje pupilki umościła się na krześle. Po chwili obok niej pojawiła się kelnerka, niewysoka i z grzywą ciemnych, prawie czarnych włosów zaczesanych swobodnie do tyłu. Z daleka nie słychać było cichego głosu dziewczyny, wszyscy jednak mogli poznać pełną oburzenia odpowiedź starszej pani.

- Coś takiego! Czego uczą młodzież w tych czasach…

Alice westchnęła, jej oczy wypełniły się ciepłym rozbawieniem.

- Lepiej tam pójdę, zanim Marie jej coś zrobi.

Zanim Emmett mógł zareagować, brunetka podniosła się i miękkim, choć niezbyt szybkim krokiem podeszła do leciwej klientki.

- Pani Howard, dzień dobry – odezwała się głośno i pogodnie. – Czy Hrabina lepiej się już czuje?

Dziewczyna przykucnęła wyciągając dłoń do yorka siedzącego na kolanach swojej pani. Tym razem staruszka odpowiedziała łagodniej, wydawała się nieco udobruchana.

- Wczoraj zjadła już trochę szyneczki – oświadczyła poprawiając koronkę na mankietach kostiumu. – Ale nie chciała iść sama na spacer.

- Biedactwo… Dla pani dziś kawa po wiedeńsku oraz kawałek szarlotki? – spytała z uśmiechem Alice. – Nasza kucharka dopiero co wyjęła ją z pieca. Mogę zaproponować tym razem z lodami?

Klientka skinęła głową tak żywo, że piórka na jej zielonym kapelusiku zafalowały. Ciemnowłosa kelnerka oddaliła się ze wzruszeniem ramion. Alice przykucnęła, by uwolnić yorka, który zaplątał się dookoła nogi od stołu.

- Za kawiarnią mamy ogród, może wezmę je na chwilę?

Liliowa dama najwyraźniej zgodziła się, gdyż przekazała dziewczynie szarpiące się na smyczach pieski. Kiedy brunetka zbliżała się do przejścia na zaplecze, Emmett wychylił się, by zatrzymać przyjaciółkę.

- Myślałam, że chciałaś pomóc Marie?

- Och, teraz już sobie poradzi – zachichotała kręcąc głową. – Ona nie ma tylko cierpliwości do przyjmowania zamówień od pani Howard.

Alice zniknęła za drzwiami, a blondyn napił się kawy, którą w międzyczasie postawiła przed nim Holly. Wiedział, że kręciła się przez chwilę za jego plecami, wiedział, na co czekała, lecz nie zareagował. _Nie z braku ochoty_, pomyślał rozbawiony.

Po chwili dołączył do niego Edward.

- Musiałem wysłuchać całego wykładu o tym, jakie dokładnie tłuszcze nadają się do ciast – wyjaśnił brunet opadając ciężko na krzesło – a jakie do ciasteczek, oraz dlaczego dotychczasowy dostawca się nie sprawdził, by wreszcie na koniec dowiedzieć się, że i tak na pewno nic z tego nie zapamiętam.

- I zapamiętałeś?

Edward skrzywił się.

- Myślałem, że ona tylko mnie nie lubi – zaśmiał się Emmett.

- Sarah jest doskonałą kucharką, mi to wystarcza.

- Ostatnio próbowałem jej powiedzieć, że uwielbiam jej ciasta – wyznał blondyn z wyjątkowo skwaszoną miną – ale nawet nie dała mi dokończyć zdania.

Jego przyjaciel zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi, przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w zgodnym milczeniu. Znali się od lat, nie potrzebowali zbyt wielu słów.

- Jedziesz do zachodniej części? – spytał z szerokim ziewnięciem Edward.

- Podrzucić cię gdzieś?

- Muszę w końcu odebrać samochód, a Dave dzwonił…

- Udało mu się naprawić tego gruchota? Nie uwierzę, dopóki nie zobaczę… – zaśmiał się blondyn uchylając się przed zwiniętą w kulkę tasiemką, którą rzucił w niego przyjaciel. – Zbierajmy się, zanim do reszty stracę odwagę przed moim spotkaniem.

- Do kogo ty się właściwie wybierasz?

Emmett prychnął cicho i uciekając przed odpowiedzią podszedł w stronę okna. Alice krążyła po zarośniętych ścieżkach bawiąc się z biegającymi luźno yorkami.

- Nie uciekną jej?

- Zawsze jest nadzieja – uśmiechnął się szeroko Edward.

Stojący na korytarzu Emmett z ponurą miną obserwował przez szklaną ścianę siedzącą za biurkiem kobietę. Poprzedni interesant wyszedł już parę minut temu i mężczyzna zbierał siły po raz ostatni rozważając swoją strategię.

Chociaż doskonale pamiętał nazwisko upartej urzędniczki ze wcześniejszych spotkań, odruchowo zerknął na tabliczkę na drzwiach z nadzieją, że tym razem wypatrzy tam coś nowego. Rosalie Hale, zazgrzytał zębami.

Mimowolnie wzdrygnął się.

Od razu wyłapał moment, w którym go zauważyła, przez jej twarz przemknął bowiem grymas niechęci. Nie wszedł jeszcze do pokoju, lecz miał wrażenie, iż jęknęła cicho. To byłoby nawet korzystne w jego sytuacji, pomyślał, jeśli go zapamiętała, dotychczas bowiem spotykał się z doskonale obojętnym, biurokratycznym przyjęciem. Rosalie Hale już dwa razy odrzuciła wniosek o pozwolenie na budowę planowaną przez klienta, którego reprezentował, i Emmett zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Rzadko napotykał trudności w załatwianiu tego rodzaju spraw, potrafił przekonywać zarówno profesjonalnym przygotowaniem dokumentów, merytorycznymi argumentami, jak i swoim męskim czarem. Tym razem jednak nic nie pomagało.

- Dzień dobry.

- Pan McCarthy? Dzień dobry – odezwała się suchym tonem, w którym mężczyzna wyłapał nutę irytacji.

- Zapamiętała mnie pani? – zagaił miękko przywołując na usta jeden ze swoich specjalnych uśmiechów. – Pochlebia mi to.

Zdawało mu się, że w jasnych, szaroniebieskich oczach kobiety zamigotało coś niebezpiecznie przypominającego gniew, szybko jednak odwróciła się z metodyczną precyzją przekładając stos papierów z biurka do stojącego tuż obok regału. Przez chwilę widział tylko jej prosty, nieco zbyt luźny żakiet i gładko spięte na karku włosy o ciepłym, jasnokasztanowym odcieniu. Kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzała, jej twarz wyrażała obojętny dystans.

Przez ciało mężczyzny przebiegła fala rozdrażnienia.

- Słucham pana? W czym mogę dzisiaj pomóc?

Emmett uśmiechnął się, chociaż tak naprawdę z trudem powstrzymywał zniecierpliwione prychnięcie.

- Obawiam się, że Gamma Electronics w dalszym ciągu zależy na budowie kompleksu w Camden – wyjaśnił pilnując się, by zachować grzeczny ton. – Przyniosłem nowe dokumenty.

Uważnie obserwował kobietę, oszczędne i wyważone ruchy jej dłoni z uwagą układających papiery na szerokim biurku. Wydawała się wyjątkowo skupiona na tym zadaniu, lecz w pewnym momencie nerwowo odgarnęła z policzka niewidoczny kosmyk przesuwając go za ucho. Nie miała na sobie makijażu ani żadnej biżuterii, lecz przy jej klasycznej urodzie nie wydawało się to brakiem. Uwagę Emmetta przyciągnął za to fakt, iż przy każdej wizycie wyraźnie unikała kontaktu wzrokowego, a kiedy ich spojrzenia na moment się spotykały, dostrzegał w głębi jej jasnych oczu coś niepasującego, coś jakby… Prawie mógł rozpoznać te emocje, lecz odpowiedź znów mu umknęła, kiedy kobieta ściągnęła usta.

- Proszę przekazać klientowi, iż od naszej ostatniej rozmowy przepisy nie zmieniły się – odparła cicho, lecz stanowczo. – Nie mogę wydać innej decyzji.

- Uzupełniliśmy dodatkowe opinie dotyczące sąsiedztwa tej lokalizacji...

- Nie to było przyczyną odmowy.

Nabierając głęboko powietrza mężczyzna przesunął dłonią przez swoje krótko przycięte włosy. Oliver Barlow, prezes Gamma Electronics, szczodrze określił fundusz, jaki skłonny był przeznaczyć na uzyskanie zadowalającej go decyzji, lecz instynkt ostrzegał Emmetta, że Rosalie Hale na propozycję łapówki zareagowałaby jedynie dalszym usztywnieniem swojego stanowiska, dodatkowo podniosłaby pełen oburzenia rwetes. Zresztą on sam jeszcze nigdy nie stosował tego rodzaju metod, a i tak mógł pochwalić się zdumiewająco wysoką skutecznością swoich działań. Jedynie w tym przypadku nie pomógł ani zręcznie przygotowany materiał, ani bogata dokumentacja, nad jaką pracowali ludzie w jego kancelarii, ani nawet urok osobisty Emmetta. Mężczyzna powoli tracił pole manewru.

- Nie odwoływaliśmy się od wcześniejszych decyzji – zaczął cicho – lecz wydaje mi się, iż…

- Proszę bardzo – kobieta weszła mu w słowo. – Nie zastraszy mnie pan.

Uniosła wyżej brodę, lecz w jej oczach nie było wyzwania, tylko spokojny upór, bezosobowy profesjonalizm. Miał wrażenie, że nawet patrząc wprost na niego omijała go wzrokiem.

- W moim zamierzeniu nie była to groźba, pani Hale – odpowiedział zaskoczony, że z jego ust wyszło niemalże warknięcie.

- Panno Hale – poprawiła go oschle.

Przez chwilę zmagali się na spojrzenia, wreszcie kobieta pierwsza odwróciła głowę zerkając ostentacyjnie na zegarek.

- Jeśli to wszystko, panie McCarthy…

- Nie będę zabierał dziś pani więcej czasu – wycedził Emmett, po czym pospiesznie wstał. – Ale też nie obiecuję, że to moja ostatnia wizyta. Do widzenia, panno Hale.

Zwykle nie reagował w ten sposób na porażki, uśmiech był znacznie skuteczniejszym narzędziem, lecz ta urzędniczka okazywała się wyjątkowo nieprzejednana. Być może racja leżała po jej stronie, lecz blondyn miał wrażenie, iż z jakiegoś powodu Rosalie Hale go nie lubiła. Ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju, utrudniała pogodzenie się z odmową. Zanim zamknął drzwi dobiegł go cichy głos i mężczyzna przysiągłby, że usłyszał w nim wzgardę.

- Miłego dnia.

- Wymieniłem ten spaprany przewód, ale skrzynia biegów to próchno… Posypała się ledwo ją otwarłem.

- Rozumiem, Dave – westchnął z rezygnacją Edward. – Czy mimo wszystko da się coś z tym zrobić?

- To niewiarygodne, że ten samochód w ogóle ci odpalał – wymamrotał drugi z mężczyzn. – Rocznik '69? Człowieku, to się tylko do muzeum nadaje. Pojechałbyś z laską do kina i nie wrócił z powrotem…

- Rzadko z niego korzystałem.

- To widać… – mruknął mechanik i splunął pod nogi. – Przewód od chłodnicy ledwo się trzyma, tak skruszał, a rozrząd…

Mężczyzna urwał, by pokręcić głową.

Edward bezwiednie oparł dłoń na masce samochodu. Lakier, niegdyś brązowo-miodowy, spłowiał z upływem czasu, stał się chropowaty, lecz mężczyźnie nigdy to nie przeszkadzało. W wyłożonym rudą tapicerką wnętrzu kryły się najpiękniejsze, beztroskie wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Wtedy jeszcze po prostu cieszył się życiem, nie wiedział...

Dave odchrząknął i podrapał się po głowie.

- Jeśli tak bardzo ci zależy – odezwał się z wahaniem – spróbuję coś wymyślić. Mam znajomego w Pottstown, który handluje częściami do takich truposzy… Zobaczę, czy ma coś sprawnego. Ale potrwa dłużej.

Ręka Edwarda raz jeszcze przesunęła się w nieprzytomnym geście po karoserii. Z kawiarni do szpitala mieli jakieś 150 metrów, z mieszkania jeszcze bliżej. Nie istniały żadne bardziej istotne potrzeby, choć pewnie prędzej czy później będzie musiał kupić coś nowego, nadającego się do użytku. Zależało mu jednak, by stary samochód dziadka utrzymać na chodzie.

- Poczekam – odpowiedział w końcu.

Buick Electra odsłużył już swoje, lata świetności dawno miał za sobą. Ale jeśli udałoby się go naprawić… Edward obiecał sobie, że zabierze Alice na wycieczkę. Może Knight Lake? Albo do Wharton? Jego siostra uwielbiała spacerować po lesie. Pogoda dopisywała, a Sarah na pewno zgodziłaby się przygotować dla nich coś na piknik. Zabraliby ze sobą Marie, Emmetta i Dafne… Kogo zresztą Alice by zechciała.

Pożegnawszy się z mechanikiem ruszył w stronę najbliższego przystanku. Rzadko miał okazję przebywać tak sam ze sobą, nie spieszył się więc z powrotem.

_Wycieczka za miasto to dobry pomysł. _

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli i odchylił głowę, by idąc móc cieszyć się ciepłem słońca. Choć poprzecinane gęsto siecią ulic miasto rozrastało się w każdym możliwym kierunku, życie w Filadelfii toczyło się w spokojniejszym tempie niż chociażby w Nowym Jorku. Spacer przez starą część, z jej wąskimi uliczkami czy malowniczymi kamienicami, pozwalał niemalże poczuć atmosferę minionych wieków, dlatego Edward był niemal rozczarowany, gdy autobus podjechał od razu, jak tylko mężczyzna dotarł na przystanek. Wsiadł ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem i w pierwszym odruchu wstrzymał oddech, zniechęcony panującą we wnętrzu duchotą. Przesunąwszy się jak najbliżej okna, uchylonego tylko nieznacznie, zajął miejsce obok pary studentów. Nie zwracali na niego uwagi słuchając muzyki przez zgodnie dzielone słuchawki. Na siedzeniu z tyłu jakaś kobieta znużonym tonem karciła na oko pięcioletnią dziewczynkę.

Cullen zrelaksował się, skierował niewidzący wzrok za okno.

Większością spraw związanych z kawiarnią zajmowała się Alice, choć właściwiej byłoby stwierdzić, że je tylko nadzorowała. Sarah szybko przejęła od niej kontakty z dostawcami i sama składała odpowiednie zamówienia, a jedynie z rzadka, jak dziś, dochodziła do wniosku, że Edwardowi również należy się trochę informacji czy też pouczeń. Obie kelnerki doskonale radziły sobie z całą resztą. Nie tylko zajmowały się klientami, sprzątały, ale i dbały o odpowiednią promocję roznosząc po okolicy ulotki czy podsuwały nowe pomysły do menu. Mike pomagał przy niedawnym remoncie oraz przy wszelkich sprawach technicznych, a Jake stworzył stronę internetową. Mając do tego wsparcie Emmetta przy załatwianiu kwestii formalnych, wszelkich pozwoleń, zatwierdzeń i inspekcji, Cullen mógł znaczną część swojego czasu poświęcić na inną działalność. Rodzeństwo dysponowało spadkiem po dziadkach oraz wsparciem przekazywanym przez rodziców, co w zupełności wystarczało im na spokojne funkcjonowanie. Mimo to Edward pilnował, by aktywnie inwestować wolne środki, zbierać fundusze na wypadek, gdyby pojawiła się dla nich nowa nadzieja. Chciał mieć pewność, że był przygotowany, że zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy.

Protest siedzącej z tyłu dziewczynki zmienił się z piskliwych żądań w ciche chlipanie i Cullen westchnął. Wydawało mu się, że autobus toczył się wolniej niż zwykle, zupełnie jakby maszyna uległa temu wiosennemu rozleniwieniu. Mężczyzna pomyślał, że szybciej dotarłby pieszo.

Nie od razu uświadomił sobie, iż od dłuższej chwili jego wzrok śledził idącą chodnikiem kobietę. Spośród spieszących za swoimi sprawami przechodniów wyróżniał ją niecodzienny strój: długa do samej ziemi, zwiewna i mieniąca się różnymi odcieniami błękitu suknia. Tkwiący w korku pojazd poruszał się w iście ślimaczym tempie, to ją doganiał, to znów przystawał pozwalając jej się oddalić.

_Jeszcze trzy przystanki_, westchnął w duchu Edward.

Przez moment zawahał się, ale kiedy autobus zatrzymał się wypuszczając pasażerów, mężczyzna podjął szybką decyzję i wyskoczył na zewnątrz. Krótki spacer okazał się zbyt wielką pokusą, natomiast świeże powietrze stanowiło przyjemną odmianę po zaduchu wewnątrz pojazdu. Wiosenne słońce pieściło delikatnie skórę, skłaniało wręcz, by skręcić w którąś z bocznych alejek i przedłużyć sobie wagary. Edward mimowolnie odszukał wzrokiem kobietę w błękicie, a jego wargi wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, którego nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Dziewczyna poruszała się szybko, zdążyła już odejść nieco dalej, lecz najwyraźniej zmierzała w tym samym co on kierunku.

Nie musiał o niczym myśleć, choć przez chwilę jeszcze nikt nie oczekiwał jego uwagi, reakcji czy decyzji. Takie momenty były luksusem… Wciągając w piersi głęboki haust powietrza Cullen po prostu maszerował ciesząc się tym spokojem. Jego spojrzenie śledziło wdzięczny ruch bioder kobiety idącej kilka metrów przed nim, próbował dostrzec zarys nóg kryjących się w zwiewnych fałdach niebieskiego jedwabiu. Słońce wywoływało w jej jasnych włosach niemal białe refleksy, co w połączeniu z wyróżniającym ją z tłumu strojem uznał za wyjątkowo malowniczy widok. Uosobienie wiosennego nieba… Kiedy ze zdumieniem zorientował się, że nikt z mijanych przechodniów nawet na nią nie zerknął, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, potrząsnął z rozbawieniem głową.

_Za dużo stresu_, pomyślał. Dziwne rzeczy przychodziły mu na myśl.

Bezwiednie wydłużył krok, by ją dogonić, zaintrygowany chciał zobaczyć jej twarz. Jakby czytając mu w myślach dziewczyna zwolniła kroku, a jej głowa drgnęła odchylając się lekko, leciutko w lewo… Zanim mógł się przekonać, czy naprawdę zamierzała się odwrócić, z piersi mężczyzny wyrwało się głuche sapnięcie, kiedy wpadł na niespodziewaną przeszkodę. Żywą przeszkodę, jeśli mógł oceniać po wystraszonym okrzyku. Instynktownie wyciągnął ręce i przytrzymał ciepłe, drobne ciało, które od impetu zderzenia zachwiało się grożąc upadkiem.

- Przepraszam – wydusił zakłopotany – zamyśliłem się i nie patrzyłem…

Urwał, kiedy do jego świadomości dotarł obraz, jaki miał tuż przed sobą.

- To także i moja wina – jęknęła zakłopotanym tonem kobieta. – Powinnam była bardziej uważać.

Edward przełknął ślinę i poczuł się, jakby jego pierś ktoś nagle zdusił żelazną obręczą. Dziewczyna miała pochyloną głowę, z góry widział jedynie sięgające ramion włosy, ale ich kolor… Tak żywy, jedyny w swoim rodzaju ognisty odcień rudego. W gardle mężczyzny zaschło, a jego tętno przyspieszyło. I ten głos…

Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że bezwiednie przyciągnął kobietę do siebie, na brzuchu czuł nacisk miękkich piersi. Dopiero, gdy szarpnęła się próbując się oswobodzić, oprzytomniał i uwolnił ją ze swoich objęć.

- Przepraszam – powtórzyła cofając się, jakby zamierzała go wyminąć.

Podniosła głowę, a Edward zamarł wpatrzony w szare oczy dziewczyny.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała z niepewną miną.

- Audrey? – wymamrotał nieprzytomnie. – Audrey Haynes?

Na twarzy rudowłosej odbiło się zaskoczenie.

- My się znamy?

Mężczyzna na moment zacisnął powieki, by odzyskać poczucie rzeczywistości, a wraz z nim panowanie nad językiem. Minęło już tyle lat, nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze ją zobaczy.

- Pewno nie pamiętasz – wykrztusił w końcu – byliśmy kiedyś sąsiadami.

Przechyliła głowę i zmarszczyła brwi cofając się jednocześnie o krok, by zwiększyć dystans między nimi. Była niska, sięgała mu zaledwie do piersi.

- Cullen? – szepnęła dopiero po dłuższej chwili, z wahaniem. – Faktycznie, minęło sporo czasu.

Przytaknął uśmiechając się krzywo, przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

- Nie wiedziałem, że… Wróciłaś do Filadelfii?

- Dwa lata temu – odparła ze wzruszeniem ramion i odwróciła spojrzenie. – Tutaj zawsze czułam się dobrze.

Wzrok Edwarda powędrował niżej, w stronę głębokiego dekoltu dziewczyny. Zielona bawełna opinała się miękko na krągłych kształtach, tak miękko, jakby pod nią… Kilka sekund zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że Audrey coś do niego mówiła, a on tylko bezczelnie się na nią gapił.

- Przepraszam, możesz powtórzyć? – westchnął zmieszany i przesunął dłonią przez włosy.

- Powiedziałam, że dawno nie byłam już w Cherry Hill.

- Ja też nie. Mam teraz mieszkanie przy Parku Waszyngtona.

Przenieśli się, by mieszkać bliżej kawiarni oraz szpitala. Rudowłosa spojrzała na niego obojętnie.

- Muszę już iść… – wymamrotała. – Miło było wpaść na starego znajomego. No tak, dosłownie wpaść.

- Chwileczkę, Audrey… Zajrzysz do mnie na kawę?

Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawiło się zaskoczenie i Edward potrząsnął głową.

- To znaczy… Prowadzę teraz kawiarnię, niedaleko stąd – wyjaśnił pospiesznie sięgając do kieszeni spodni. – Zajrzyj, jeśli będziesz w pobliżu.

Podając wizytówkę musnął jej ciepłą i jak mu się zdawało lekko drżącą dłoń. Rudowłosa zerknęła na nazwę, adres, po czym spojrzała w górę, uśmiechnęła się lekko. W jej oczach pojawiła się trudna do określenia emocja.

- Pod tańczącym aniołem?

Mężczyzna jęknął cicho.

- Nazwa jak nazwa.

- Nie mogę obiecać – powiedziała wzruszając ramionami.

Pożegnawszy się ruszyła energicznie w swoją stronę, a Edward natomiast dłuższą chwilę stał nieruchomo odprowadzając ją wzrokiem. Kiedy w końcu wznowił marsz, nie pamiętał już o kobiecie w błękicie.

_**Kolejne rozdziały znajdziesz na: /nanik_**_


End file.
